The Wrong Side
by Apple1Air
Summary: When Sophia and her friends are sent to CHB to steal information for Luke Castellan something goes wrong and they befriend the seven and the rest of camp. Now they must prepare for War. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters except for my OC's
1. Chapter 1: Broken Records and Promises

CHAPTER 1

Sophia's P.O.V

"Again!" says Coach Allison. "You have to be able to do this drill in real life even longer than that."

She rants as she walks up and down the line of girls. We are a group of demigods called The Moon Agents. Coach Allison and Luke Castellan train us to infiltrate our enemy bases including other demigod camps. In a few hours he will send my group to New York to see if we can get information on the demigods at Camp Half Blood, while another group tries the same thing at Camp Jupiter. Anyway, I can't daydream for long. I need to focus on the training. My friend Paris Hilton and I are chosen to do the training exercise again. We walk behind the tree and latch our feet on the branches and hang upside down. The goal is to see who can stay upside down the longest. They think this is important because the Romans are known for having traps that keep you upside down until you pass out. We hang there for a bit while our unit watchs us until Paris nudges me and whimpers "I don't think I can hang any longer" in my ear.

"Just a little longer" I say as I peek at the time on my watch. "The record is three minutes and we have been here for about one minute and thirty seconds. Just wait two more minutes." She looks a little flushed but she takes a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll try" she says eventually. I close my eyes and take deep breaths but the pain in my thigh isn't going away. I started daydreaming about our mission to keep my mind off my thigh but I think I may have dozed off because my eyes suddenly opened to a loud whistle and Allison saying "Congratulations girls! That was a new record!" Me and Paris drop from the tree and lied on the fresh green grass for a couple minutes so our bodies can get a break. After doing a couple of breathing exercises I stand up and help Paris up. We started walking back to line but Allison stops us on the way. "Because you two broke a record you get a free period. Instead of training with us after dinner you get to relax in your room or pack for the quest," We thank her and dashed out of the training room. Paris and I walked through tons of hallways and open rooms until we reached our destination. The outdoor pool. We go there every day around this time to meet our best friends Audrey, Michael, and Nina. Audrey and Michael Ambrose have been our friends for the two years we have been here. Nina Sapienza joined our friend group a couple of months ago. The Ambrose twins are children of Iris while Nina is the daughter of Hecate.

SPLASH. The only thing I hear before I'm soaking wet is "Incoming!."

I look up and see Michael sheepishly facing me. "I tried to warn you" he says as he slowly backs away. Being the daughter of Ares I'm known for being temperamental.

"Michael, come here please." I ask very kindly and slowly because Audrey told me that scares him even more than when I'm yelling. He grabs Nina's shoulders and used her as a human shield while walking slowly towards me. Knowing that Michael isn't the best at Greek I say "Nina when I say three jump to the side so I can shove Michael into the pool, Ok?" She discreetly nods while Michael just looks confused. I start counting, " 1, 2, 3!" Nina jumps to the left leaving Michael unprotected and with one swift stride I am in front of him. I use all my strength to shove him in the pool. He stumbles a little before he falls into the pool. As soon as his body hits the water he is hidden under a cloud of bubbles. Audrey, Nina , and I automatically starts laughing. Paris is the only one who ran over to the side to see if he's ok. And we all know that the only reason she cares so much is that she has had a crush on him since his first month here. I mean, everyone knows but Michael.

Paris drags a drenched Michael out of the water, She helps him sit in one of the beach chairs, and hands him a towel. "Thanks Perry." Michael says. He stands up and pulls Paris into hug. I don't think she minds that he is soaking wet though. I jab Audrey and point at the little scene there having. Audrey stifles a laugh. "She is blushing up a storm" Nina states through her giggles.

"So is Michael." I state and against my will break down into laughter.

After the pool incident we decided to start packing. Because Audrey and Michael are twins they share a room. Michael and Audrey's room connects with ours through the bathroom. Anyway, While I was helping Michael fold his shirts (Because if i didn't help him his backpack would be a mess.) Paris pulled me to the side and made me promise that we wouldn't tease her in public about liking Michael. The only reason I promised is because I could sense a fight coming if this topic couldn't end. That's one of my powers, I can also give people courage and fight very well.

Paris made the rest of us (except Micael for obvious reasons) promise too. After that it was almost time for dinner. Then After Dinner our units leave for our quest. Audrey, Nina, Paris. Michael, and I are all in the unit that goes to Camp Half Blood Luke's old camp. We headed out to the dining pavilion for dinner. Usually before we start eating Ethan Nakamura gives announcements but he was recently injured when a Drakon scratched his left eye out. He might be in the infirmary for a couple more days.


	2. Chapter 2: Prank and Secret Ships

Paris's P.O.V

We sat down at our usually table in our regular order. Nina, Sophia, Me, Audrey, and Michael. There is an empty seat next Michael where his friend Diego Smith sits but he is isn't here. "Where is Diego?" Nina questions. "I saw him sneak into someone's dorm room earlier. Probably setting up a prank." Sophia says with a disgusted look on her face. Everyone knows Sophia and Diego hate each because Diego pranks both Sophia and I non-stop. {Maaaaan the man is non-stop. Hamilton Reference}

It might be just me but I think that Diego pranks Sophia because she has the "best" reaction. Being the daughter of The War God she gets mad SUPER easily. The pranks always end the same: Sophia screaming her face off while Diego walks off unharmed.

Time Skip*

We had just finished dinner about 45 minutes ago and we were about to head down to the gym because Luke was about to tell us more information about our quest and apparently we have someone else joining us.

The group (Me, Nina, Sophia, Audrey, and Michael) walk through the hallways and into an open room with bleachers around the perimeter. Luke is standing in the middle of the room fiddling with a pen or something. "Ah, you're hereere" He sighs and pockets his pen.

"I called you guys here because you all will be apart of the group that will be heading to Camp Halfblood in 25 minutes" Luke informs us. "You said apart of the group who else is joining us?" Audrey questioned. "Only one other person will be joining you and I believe his name is Diego Smith." Luke answered.

Sophia's P.O.V

"Ughhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I groaned. I don't want to travel all the way to New York City with the most irritating person in this whole academy- No the entire world.

"Can one of you go to his room to tell him to be ready because you guys will be leaving soon." Luke asked ignoring my groans. "I can do it!" Nina replied cheerfully. She doesn't really doesn't have a problem with Diego. Their friendly enough with each other.

Nina heads to the boys dormitory area while the rest of us walk over to the garage where we will chose a car to take us to the woods near Camp Half Blood. We'll camp in the forest and steal informations that Luke can use on his next attack.

 ** _A/N Sorry for the short chapter._**

 ** _I need some ideas on what may happen on the way to CHB. Please review, I accept constructive criticism. Thx for reading_**

 ** _-Apple1Air_**


End file.
